


Canine Peace

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [407]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They've never come into the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 October 2016  
> Word Count: 109  
> Prompt: peace  
> Summary: They've never come into the house.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently the muses decided I needed to work toward a drabble. Only nine words over the limit. That's not bad, considering I wasn't consciously attempting to write a drabble at all.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They've never come into the house. The only one who's ever tried to coax them inside is Jacob, which is understandable at his age. They rarely come past the pool area, treating it as an impenetrable barrier. But they will come as close as necessary to sit with Margot. On the nights when Margot's dreams get the better of her, they can be seen sitting in the yard outside her bedroom, keeping vigil over the woman and her fragile hold on sanity. The others have noticed that when she has rough nights, opening the window to let the dogs howl at her automatically calms her more than anything else.


End file.
